Un Goût Amer
by RedFaether
Summary: Je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans cette quête, pour défendre mon père, et je sais que je n'en sortirais pas indemne. Entre deux citations de Shakespeare, néanmoins, le doute s'installe en moi... Une histoire qui explore les limites du pouvoir et la puissance de la vengeance, par l'intermédiaire d'un jeune demi-dieu.
1. Je traumatise une grand-mère psychopathe

En temps normal, je hais les sorties scolaires. Tous les adolescents sont sensés adorer ce qui les dispense un tant sois peu d'une ou plusieurs heures de cours, mais il m'arrive quelque chose chaque fois que je quitte l'enceinte de l'établissement dans lequel je suis inscrit actuellement. Quand ce n'est pas à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Mais ce jour là, nous visitions le théâtre régional, et honnêtement, c'est un bien meilleur choix que la Maison Blanche qui avait constitué ma sortie de l'année précédente, ainsi que ma dernière journée dans ce collège, et avait également failli être mon dernier jour en liberté. Alors que nous écoutions le guide parler, un administratif était passé devant nous. J'aurais juré qu'il n'avait qu'un seul œil, mais lorsque j'avais fait part de ma découverte à l'un de mes camarades de classe, il m'avait regardé comme si je devenais fou. J'aurais pu oublier l'incident si quelques minutes plus tard, alors que ma classe s'éloignait vers une autre salle ennuyeuse, l'homme ne m'avait pas fait signe de le rejoindre, puis tenté de me tuer avec une massue. Je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvé avec les mains et les vêtements couverts de sang, tandis qu'il se recroquevillait à terre en gémissant. Bien entendu, nul n'a cru à ma version, et j'ignore toujours ce qui s'est passé, mais les autorités -et l'école- ont jugé mon comportement trop violent, et recommandé à ma mère de me faire rencontrer un psychiatre. Obligé serait un terme plus exact, étant donné que malgré les nombreux avertissements et incidents ayant marqué mes jeunes années, elle était toujours passé outre les directives scolaires. Le diagnostique était tombé : Trouble de l'Hyperactivité avec Déficit de l'Attention. Sans blague. Comme si je ne m'en étais jamais douté. Cette découverte ne fut une surprise pour aucun de nous deux, mais la mention dans mon livret scolaire ajouté à ma dyslexie faisait de moi un élève peu apprécié. J'étais donc heureux de pouvoir contempler les splendeurs d'un théâtre à l'italienne, malgré les reniflements méprisants et les rires de mes camarades de classe. Je détestais ce collège, mais il était le second depuis mon entrée en cinquième, et ma mère n'avait eu ni l'envie ni l'énergie de m'en trouver un meilleur. Le guide nous fit asseoir dans les fauteuils de velours -vous ne trouverez jamais siège plus confortable. Nous étions au premier rang, le nez sur l'avant scène. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais là. Ma mère nous prend chaque année un abonnement pour voir des pièces diverses et variées et pas forcément de très bon goût ni d'excellente qualité, mais nous nous retrouvons toujours à la première galerie. Minimum. Je fixais la scène avec envie tout en écoutant le guide nous retracer l'histoire du théâtre et nous parler de l'architecture.

-Tu baves, White, lança Tonio Esperanzo.

Je roulais des yeux et le fusillais du regard. Je haïssait ce type depuis mon arrivée et il me le rendait bien. Il portait un profond mépris à tout ce qui est culturel, trouvait un malin plaisir à parodier les œuvres que nous étudions en classe -je n'aurais rien dit si ses parodies avaient été bonnes, mais elles sont parmi les choses qui devraient être châtiées par la justice divine, sérieusement-, et il _tentait_ de se foutre de ma gueule continûment. Il est difficile de railler quelqu'un qui n'en a franchement rien à faire dans les bons jours et vous fusille du regard sans répondre dans les mauvais.

-...le décor sur le plateau n'a pas encore été démonté car la troupe jouera également ce soir. Peut-être pouvez-vous deviner de quelle pièce il s'agit ?

Au vu du décor on ne peut plus sobre d'une maison datant du XVIIème siècle et des bûches en coulisse que je pouvais voir depuis mon fauteuil, la réflexion fut aisée.

-The Crucible.

-Excellent, jeune fille.

L'assemblée d'abrutis éclata de rire et je roulais une nouvelle fois des yeux sans répondre. Pour un théâtre d'état à l'italienne, cette mise en scène était pathétique, sans aucun parti pris. Sincèrement, le mec qui dirigeait la troupe n'aurait-il pas pu choisir de prendre le texte avec ses sous-entendus et la transposer à l'époque du McCarthisme plutôt que de rester à Salem ? La pauvreté du répertoire américain me désespérait. A choisir, j'aurais préféré être né au Royaume Uni ou en France, voire en Italie, pays dont la culture théâtrale et l'histoire était bien plus étendue. J'en voulais terriblement à mon grand-père d'avoir quitté l'Europe un siècle plus tôt –ou peu s'en faut. Le reste de la classe se leva, me laissant le loisir de profiter du calme olympien et de la sérénité de la salle.

-Tu nous avez caché ce détail, White.

Tonio vint de se planter devant moi, et je commençai à me demander si je n'allait pas –pour une fois- prendre le risque de me faire renvoyer pour quelque chose dont j'aurais été réellement responsable, à savoir briser le nez d'un abruti de mexicain. Je jetais à regard à Josh, derrière moi. C'était un véritable colosse et je savais que s'il venait se poster à mes côtés, Tonio me ficherait une paix royale et me laisserait profiter de la sortie. Mais il haussa les épaules.

-Pas envie, Cassie.

Je _détestais_ quand il m'appellait comme ça, mais j'avais toujours laissé courir, car cela signifiait qu'il était dans un bon jour. Ce mec était schizophrène, au sens littéral. Je n'étais pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait posé le diagnostique, mais un médecin aurait sans doute confirmé mon intuition.

-Toi, en revanche, tu ne nous as jamais caché que tu étais débile.

Un bras intercepta son poignet avant que son poing ne rencontre mon visage.

-Tu risques de tâcher la moquette, Esperanzo. Prends le à revers et prouve lui que tu as tort en agissant comme un adulte, pas un gamin.

Tonio me jaugea du regard avant de rejoindre l'autre groupe, derrière les coulisses. Mon sauveur, alias Peeta McKenny, me lança un regard argenté désespéré.

-Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Excuse moi ? Il est venu en premier. Tu aurais du me laisser le réduire en charpie.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. Il avait un réel talent diplomatique, méprisait la violence et était mon meilleur ami. A mon instar, il souffrait également d'hyperactivité et en était à sa cinquième école depuis le début de sa scolarité. Moins blond que moi, le cheveux court, musclé, il se contentait de soupirer chaque fois que je citais Shakespeare et de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il voyait mes vêtements du jour.

-Viens, soupira Peeta, allons rejoindre les autres.

-Attends ! Nous avons la salle et la scène à notre disposition ! Nous n'allons pas partir sans en avoir profité !

Peeta possède des yeux vraiment très expressifs et il vous est facile de deviner ce qu'il pense. En l'occurrence, il avait penché la tête, se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche et me fixait, affligé. Je savais qu'il pensait « Sérieusement, mec ? ».

-Tu es impossible.

Je haussais les épaules, posais mes mains sur le tapis noir de l'avant scène et me hissais en hauteur. Je m'éloignais, levais les yeux vers les cintres et les projecteurs et effleurais la table de bois clair. Puis je me retournai et posais mon regard sur la salle et en eu le souffle coupé. Un jour, me jurais-je, je me tiendrais sur cette scène, et j'y jouerai une pièce exceptionnelle.

Un sifflement m'arracha à mes rêveries, et je levais les yeux pour voir une femme entrer.

-Eh bien eh bien, on fait des bêtises, mes petits ?

Je pensais que Peeta allais se tourner vers moi pour m'adresser un regard meurtrier et m'ordonner de descendre aussitôt, mais il bondit également sur la scène.

-Recule, et fonce dans les coulisses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je, interloqué.

-C'est un monstre !

Je la regardais attentivement. Certes, elle était vraiment laide, et avait l'air bien trop vieille pour faire partie de l'administration mais…

-Allons, jeunes sangs-mêlés, inutile de fuir.

Je n'appréciais pas du tout de me faire traiter de sang-mêlé. Je ne suis pas entièrement américain et je revendique rarement mes origines allemandes –disons que je revendique mes origines européennes sans préciser le pays, histoire oblige-, mais nul n'est autorisé à m'insulter.

-Je ne fuirais jamais, rétorquais-je.

Nul n'insinue que je suis un lâche. La… chose –je faisais entièrement confiance à Peeta, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu terrifié- éclata de rire.

-Vous me facilitez trop les choses.

Puis elle fondit sur moi. Enfin, sur nous, et nous nous écartâmes. Sans que je sache comment, je cru soudain voir ce que mon propre ami voyais, et hoquetais. Elle avait des jambes d'âne, et je vis du feu briller dans les mains. Je fus glacé de terreur, et cherchais le bouton pour actionner le rideau de fer. Les théâtres sont d'ordinaire sécurisés, mais… Je bondis vers le panneau de règlages, déclenchais l'abaissement du rideau, et évitais une gerbe enflammé en quelques secondes à peine. Je débordais inexplicablement d'énergie. Mon pantalon se déchira et je jurais. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps avant de trouver ma taille, et il avait coûté relativement cher. Peeta était aux prises avec la chose, et avait saisi une des planches de bois destinées à imiter un bûcher. Il tentait de la frapper mais elle était trop rapide pour lui. Je me portai à sa rescousse, elle m'envoya sans effort m'écraser douloureusement contre le mur, puis s'apprêta à attaquer mon ami.

-Peeta !

Il gisait au sol et je n'avais pas le temps d'aller chercher une planche. En désespoir de cause, je fondit à mon tour sur la créature. Elle hurla, hurla, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Mon professeur d'anglais appelait mon nom et mes camarades tambourinaient au rideau de fer. Un technicien vint à leur rescousse et ils découvrîrent le triste spectacle. Un accessoire était brisé, Peeta demeurait inconscient, et une vieille femme hurlait, les yeux révulsés.

-Nom de dieu, White, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

Ils étaient estomaqués, bouche bée. Pour la énième fois, je me posais la même question.

Ma mère recracha une bouffée de fumée.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention, Cassandre !

J'avais, sans surprise, une nouvelle fois été renvoyé, et nous avions de prime eut un nouveau rendez vous avec un psychologue, condition pour que l'administration du théâtre ne porte pas plainte.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, murmurais-je.

Elle tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette, me regardant à peine.

-Vais-je réellement devoir te chercher une nouvelle école ? se plaignit-elle.

-Je peux toujours aller parcourir les routes, répliquais-je.

-Au moins tu ne perdrais pas ton temps.

Je serrais mes poings brûlants, enragé. Ma mère était une femme magnifique, d'origine germanique –aryenne, aurait-on dit à une certaine époque, grâce à ses longs cheveux blonds pâles et ses yeux clairs, sauf qu'ils étaient verts et non pas bleus. Elle possédait des formes pulpeuses, un visage grâcieux et un maintient idyllique. J'avais hérité d'elle sa couleur de cheveux et la grâce de son visage –même si le mien était un peu moins fin-. Elle était persuadée de mettre au monde une fille et avait gardé le prénom choisi durant sa grossesse. On me prenait fréquemment pour une fille, comme lors de l'incident de tantôt au théâtre, puisque je n'avais pas encore mué. Bon sang, j'étais un gamin de douze ans avec des boucles blond pâle que je portais longues parce que c'était l'une des seules choses que j'avais trouvées pour que ma mère s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi, et des yeux, euh, d'une couleur foncée indéfinie. La beauté de ma mère lui conférait une certaine aura dans son lieu de travail, qu'elle méprisait. Elle semblait n'avoir jamais le temps pour moi, encore moins lorsque je m'attirais des ennuis.

-Mon cher Cassandre, dit-elle en tapotant son objet de mort contre un récipient pour en faire tomber la cendre, tu vas devoir te contrôler. Bientôt, plus aucune école ne voudras de toi.

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! me révoltais-je. Un monstre a surgi, et nous a attaqué avec Peeta, mais il ne peut pas confirmer ma version puisqu'il est à l'hôpital, inconscient. Ils ont simplement tous décidé que j'avais des tendances pyromanes et traumatisé une grand-mère qui devrait être à la retraite lorsqu'elle était venue pour m'arrêter !

Ma mère me regarda, vraiment.

-Racontes-moi donc ce qui s'est passé, mon chéri.

Je déglutis difficilement, avant de lui narrer mon après midi ayant tourné au cauchemar. Les yeux verts de ma mère sur moi me troublaient. Elle ne me fixait jamais de la sorte sans que je sois sur scène. Elle avait décidé dès que j'avais été assez âgé pour avoir une activité extra-scolaire de me faire entrer dans un groupe de théâtre. Je m'y étais plié, semaine après semaine, car c'était seulement lorsque je parlais d'art dramatique qu'elle me portait de l'intérêt. Je m'y étais découvert du talent, et une véritable passion. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre en continuant à chercher d'autres créatures dans le genre de la mamie psychopathe. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, ses yeux brillaient.

-Tu es un véritable héros, Cassandre Weiss.

Je frissonnais. Femme d'affaire, elle avait fait naturaliser notre patronyme afin qu'il ressemble plus à un nom américain. J'aurais eu tendance à penser qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas se fondre dans la masse, mais à priori, cela ne concernait pas nos origines. Heidi Weiss était donc devenue Heidi White. Elle posa sa cigarette et vint m'entourer par derrière de ses bras chauds. Je perçus son parfum de menthe.

-J'ai toujours su que tu ressemblais à ton père !

Sa voix était douce et agréable comme le miel. Mon père avait foutu le camp à ma naissance, comme des millions d'autres lâches sur cette terre médiocre, mais elle continuait à en parler avec adoration. Elle aimait plus que tout passer sa main dans mes boucles.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna à trois heures du matin. Je ne dormais pas encore –comme tous les hyperactifs, lorsque je pratique une activité qui me plaît, je ne vois pas le temps passer, hors j'étais en train de lire La Mégère Apprivoisée, et ma dyslexie me brûlait les yeux. Essayez donc de lire de l'anglais britannique ancien alors que les lettres se mélangent sans arrêt. Je bondis hors de ma chambre, légèrement sous tension, et décrochai le combiné.

-Cassandre ? Dis-moi que c'est toi !

-Peeta ?

Bien que je fus soulagé de le savoir de nouveau conscient, je restai estomaqué.

-Je confirme, dis-je. Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

Un silence me répondit, et je commençais à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où es-tu ? Je vais venir te chercher. Comment ont-ils pu te laisser sortir ?

-Je… me suis enfui.

Je restai sans voix. Mon meilleur ami est le garçon le plus réfléchi que je connaisse, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi sans avoir au préalable tout planifié à la minute près.

-Il y avait un nouveau monstre. Crois-moi, Cassandre, je…

Sa voix se brisa, et je le devinais près d'éclater en sanglots. Je l'imaginai, dehors, les yeux fous de terreur, et une douleur sourde enfla dans ma poitrine.

-Où es-tu ?

-Pas loin de l'école primaire, balbutia-t-il.

Il était encore sous le choc et devait à peine tenir debout.

-Eh, calme-toi, fit inconnue une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Mon ami et moi nous étranglâmes en cœur.

-Tiens, mange ça, ça te fera du bien, reprit la voix.

-Peeta ?

Il s'agissait d'un adolescent, au son de sa voix, un garçon. Je hurlais le nom de mon meilleur ami dans le combiné, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, mais la connexion avait été coupée.

-PEETA !

-Cassandre !

Ma mère descendait les escaliers en robe de chambre, furieuse.

-Que fabriques-tu donc ?

-Il faut que j'y ailles, lançais-je.

Je pris mon manteau, mon portable, et fonçais dans l'entrée.

-Tu vas de nouveau jouer les héros ?

Elle semblait apaisée. J'eus un haut le corps, mais ne m'arrêtais pas, et courut jusqu'à l'école primaire, soutenue par la même étrange force déjà ressentie dans l'après midi. Il pleuvait à torrent et je me retrouvais bientôt trempé. J'arrivais sur les lieux et faillit défaillir en apercevant mon meilleur ami dans un pyjama d'hôpital soutenu par un jeune homme au visage disgrâcieux et plein d'acné portant une casquette d'une équipe de rugby dont je me fichais totalement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi.

-Toi aussi ! s'exclama le type.

-Quoi, moi aussi ? cinglais-je.

Je commençais réellement à fatiguer, de ces sous entendus et des bizzareries éprouvées. J'avais eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

-Aide-moi à le soutenir.

Personne ne me donne d'ordre, sauf un metteur en scène. Je haussais les sourcils et contemplais le parfait inconnu, dubitatif.

-Pas vrai, marmonna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Tête de mule, pire qu'une variante de satyre aux jambes d'ânes. Deux à emmener, et à amener vivants. 'M'avais pas prévenu de ça, Grover.

Je glissais un bras sous l'épaule de mon ami.

-Viens, on va rentrer et je vais appeler ton père.

L'étrange adolescent sursauta.

-Hein ? Oh non, vous n'allez nulle part ! Pas sans moi !

J'allais protester mais il brandit une branche devant moi.

-Tu veux vraiment passer une autre journée comme celle-là, et continuer à être renvoyer des établissements pour des motifs inconnus ?

Je perdis aussitôt l'usage de la parole. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il ne nous connaissait pas !

-Allez, m'exhorta-t-il. On va prendre un taxi.

J'ai toujours de l'argent sur moi, soit. Je songeais à ma mère. Elle était concentrée sur son dossier le plus important de l'année, et serait sans doute soulagée de ne pas avoir à chercher une autre école.

-Où ?

-A la colonie des sangs-mêlés.

Deux fois en une seule journée, on m'appelait un sang-mêlé. Je commençais réellement à perdre patience.

-Quel âge tu as ? me demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Douze ans.

Bizzare pour bizzare, j'avais tout autant intérêt à répondre à ses questions si je voulais avoir les réponses aux miennes.

-Pas possible, grogna-t-il. Bon, tu restes là encore un an, ou tu viens avec moi ? Ton père ou ta mère ne s'inquiétera pas outre mesure, de toutes façons, il ou elle devait s'y attendre.

-Vous êtes vraiment flippant, commenta Peeta en sortant de sa torpeur.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, une lueur excitée brillant dans ses yeux.

-Cassandre, c'est là-bas qu'est notre place. Je le sais. Je n'en peux plus… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Je me figeais et il chancela. Je le rattrapais et donnait mon assentiment au garçon d'un signe de tête. Il s'éloigna en boitant étrangement, et je considérai à appeler ma mère depuis mon portable avant de me raviser. Elle était ravie que je joue les héros, j'allais donc lui montrer ce qu'était un héros. Première règle : ne jamais donner de nouvelles de façon à ce que tout le monde pense que nous sommes morts. Bien sûr, nous réssussitons toujours au moment où on s'y attends le moins.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Peeta ?

-Je vois… des choses. Comme la créature de toute à l'heure. Depuis que je suis enfant, je vois des horreurs, des meurtres, des catastrophes et des créatures auxquelles personne ne prête attention. Les psychologues ont estimé que c'était la perte de ma mère qui m'avait traumatisé, mais ça ne s'est jamais arrêté.

Je restai un instant muet, blessé dans mon orgueil qu'il n'ait pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'en faire part avant.

-Je veux avoir les réponses.

Il tremblait.

-Combien pauvre sont ceux qui n'ont point de patience, observais-je.

-Shakespeare ?

-Othello.

Il poussa un soupire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, et je laissait échapper un rire. Nous étions deux gamins, sous la pluie, prêts à suivre un sans doute dangereux adolescent dans la nuit pour comprendre les bizzareries de notre vie. Aussi stupide était-ce, je songeais que j'étais sans doute un sang-mêlé, et que quoi que cela veuille dire, ce terme détenait les réponses à ma vie chaotique.


	2. Un fils de Pan échoue presque

**J'ai mis un peu (beaucoup) de temps pour poster ce chapitre, désolée !**

 **Un grand merci à Une lectrice, Ysalyne et Nebelsue pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Une lectrice :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Cassandre dans ce chapitre !

 **D'ailleurs, l'identité du parent divin de Cassandre est donnée ici !**

Le chauffeur de taxi n'avançait à priori pas assez vite aux yeux de l'adolescent qui lui demanda une douzaine de fois d'accélérer.

-Eh, gamin, je connais mon boulot, et il consiste en partie à faire arriver mes clients vivants et à respecter le code de la route, pigé ?

J'esquissai un sourire moqueur.

-Tu pourrais au moins nous donner ton nom, fis-je remarquer.

-Panson Comfrey, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Je pensais que Peeta et moi détenions le prix des noms étranges, mais au moins, les nôtres existaient vraiment.

-Fils de Pan ? traduisit mon meilleur ami.

Je me tournai vers lui, interloqué, mais Panson se contenta de harceler notre chauffeur une enième fois à l'aide de directives obscures. Je soupirais et m'appuyais contre la vitre, après avoir vérifié que Peeta ne s'était pas soudainement mis à transpirer et qu'il parvenait à respirer correctement.

-Ah, je suis bien aise de vous trouver là, ma sœur, marmonnais-je.

A force de le harceler, j'avais finalement obtenu de mon professeur de théâtre qu'il nous fasse jouer une pièce française, et il m'avait attribué le rôle « du gamin agaçant et désobéissant dans l'Avare, de Molière », selon ses dires, à savoir de Cléante. J'aurais aimé jouer Valère, qui est selon moi un rôle plus complexe mais mon professeur estimait que ma longue chevelure et mon goût pour les vêtements frasquestres me rapprochait du fils d'Harpagon.

-Tant qu'à faire, tu ne veux pas réciter quelque chose auquel je puisse participer ? soupira Peeta.

Il m'avait donné la réplique un an auparavant quand j'avais obtenu le rôle de Tonio dans West Side Story. Et m'avait forcé à reprendre mes chants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient justes durant une cinquantaine d'après-midi.

-Oh, Maria, tu es venue par là, chantonnais-je.

-Tu as perdu, grimaça-t-il.

-C'est légèrement faux, fit observer Panson. Tournez à droite, et accélerez.

-Il n'y a rien, par ici, rétorqua le chauffeur.

Un bruit étrange retentit.

-Obéissez, siffla l'adolescent.

J'eus la désagréable impression que des griffes lacéraient le capot de métal, et le crissement qui siffla à mes oreilles me fit grimacer.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama le chauffeur.

-Accélérez, par les dieux ! hurla l'adolescent.

Venais-je réellement de l'entendre jurer par plusieurs divinités ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'un hindouiste, mais j'avais appris à ne jamais me fier aux apparences. Pour une fois, le conducteur sembla disposer à nous écouter. Nous nous enfonçâmes un peu plus loin dans la forêt, jusqu'à une colline.

-Arrêtez-vous. Les garçons, à mon signal, courez sur la colline sans vous arrêter.

-Vous plaisantez ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser là alors que je-ne-sais-quoi court dehors, blêmit l'homme.

Ses jointures sur le volant étaient devenues blanches. Je pris la main de Peeta. Panson se détacha, vira ses chaussures, et je le vis déboucler sa ceinture de pantalon. Je commençais sincèrement à me demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement cinglé. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes…

-Tu es comme elle ! hurlais-je.

Il avait des jambes aussi poilues que la créature de cet après-midi.

-Non. L'autre avait des jambes d'âne, il est à moitié bouc.

Je regardais mon meilleur ami, effaré. Quelle différence ? Mais il demeurait saint d'esprit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de notre chauffeur, qui commençait à paniquer.

-Un conseil, rentrez directement chez vous, lança Panson.

Il commença à fouiller ses poches. A bout de patience, je sortis cent dollars d'une poche et les déposais sur le siège avant. Le crissement commençait sérieusement à suggérer que le toit de la voiture laisserait bientôt passer la pluie et le vent.

-Allez-y ! hurla l'adolescent.

Nous ouvrîmes la porte et bondîmes hors de la voiture. Alors que nous n'avions parcouru que quelques mètres, une sorte de sphynx surgit devant nous. Il avait une tête d'homme, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion. Je tressaillis. Panson hurla derrière nous, et nous rattrapa.

-Bon sang, courez, allez vous mettre en lieu sûr ! Grimpez sur la colline.

-Il y a une barrière magique, là haut, murmura Peeta.

J'ignorais de quoi il parlait, mais je n'allais certainement pas laisser quelqu'un se battre seul contre cette chose… sans rien. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait d'armes. Je regardais mes mains, brûlantes. Il fallait que j'intervienne mais j'avais l'impression d'être en plein délire. Peeta transpirait mais ses yeux vagues m'indiquaient qu'il cherchait un plan. La chose s'approchait de nous sans faire grand cas de Panson, le dard levé. Il l'abattit sur le bras de Peeta, déchirant son blouson. Mon meilleur ami poussa un hurlement de souffrance. La rage teinta ma vision de sang, lorsque mon esprit sembla me quitter. Je ne voyais plus rien qu'un océan écarlate où les membres de la créature étaient disséminés, sa tête, une de ses pattes. Une flèche siffla à mon oreille et me ramena à la réalité. Sur le haut de la colline, une dizaine de gamins venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Trois d'entre eux portaient des arcs en bandoulière. Un ado de mon âge tenait une épée aussi noire que ses cheveux et ses habits –il avait l'air cadavérique. Il chargea sans hésiter la créature de cauchemar. Une fille m'attrapa par le bras.

-Va te mettre en lieu sûr, me recommanda-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'adolescent qui nous avait mené ici.

-Panson, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu devrais les prendre en charge !

Je ne suis en rien un fardeau ni un individu qu'il faut protéger, et ses paroles me donnèrent envie de continuer à me battre, mais je ne possédais aucune arme, contrairement à eux. Panson hissa mon meilleur ami au visage strié de larmes de douleur sur son dos, et nous atteignîmes enfin ce qui semblait être son objectif depuis qu'il nous avait rencontré –des heures plus tôt : le soleil était levé, à présent-, ce qu'il appelait refuge.

Peeta tenait à peine sur ses jambes et était près de perdre conscience pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je craignis de le perdre et cette pensée me fut si insupportable que j'eus l'impression que mon cœur brûlait. La migraine cognait à mes tempes.

-Nous avons besoin d'un médecin d'urgence, lançais-je à Panson.

Il semblait tout à fait décontenancé et ses traits disgrâcieux se tordirent dans une grimace qui ressemblait à une tentative pour refouler des larmes.

-Je m'occupe d'eux, lança un garçon.

Il avait des cheveux d'or que le soleil mettait en valeur, faits pour être coiffés en arrière et tombant juste au dessus de ses épaules. Il sauta par-dessus une barrière et aida Peeta à s'allonger dans l'herbe. Je remarquais alors que le soleil, justement, _brillait_. Or, nous venions de quitter une forêt détrempée. L'adolescent devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, et il fouillait dans une sacoche. Je m'agenouillais auprès de lui. Il me lança à peine un regard, concentré sur le bandage qu'il était en train de faire à mon meilleur ami.

-Il va perdre conscience, murmurais-je, la gorge nouée.

-Oh, on va remédier à ça, alors. Tiens, pose ton doigt ici.

J'hésitais un instant avant d'obéir. Le garçon sortit de sa poche un carré de gâteaux.

-Du nectar aurait été mieux, mais l'ambroisie est plus facilement transportable. C'est dingue que ce crétin de satyre n'ait même pas songé à en emporter.

Je tiquais à ses mots, avant de me rappeler certaines tragédies que j'avais lues. Après avoir vu une mamie à jambes d'ânes et un adolescent à jambes de bouc, je n'étais plus à ça près, et je compris que le satyre était bel et bien Panson. « Fils de Pan », avait dit Peeta.

-Soutiens sa tête, m'ordonna l'adolescent blond.

Je me déplaçais aussi rapidement que possible. Doucement, il lui posa l'ambroisie sur les lèvres. Peeta avala laborieusement, et son visage livide reprit quelques couleurs. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne semble de nouveau en état de marcher. J'écarquillais les yeux. Le garçon sembla enfin s'intéresser à moi pour ce que j'étais et non pas pour une aide médicale.

-Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés !

-Ce qui signifie… ?

Peut-être allais-je enfin obtenir les réponses. Je songeais un instant à ma mère, me demandant si elle s'inquiétait.

-Ce satyre est _vraiment_ un crétin, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva, me tendit la main, et aida mon ami à se relever.

-Allons voir Chiron. Il vous expliquera mieux que moi.

Je lançais un regard inquiet à Peeta.

-Je vais bien, me dit-il. J'ai connu meilleur, bien sûr, mais…

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à nous retrouver dans une allée de bungalows. L'un d'entre eux était très rose et me mit instantanément mal à l'aise. Un autre brillait sous le soleil autant que les cheveux de notre accompagnateur. Encore un était noir de jais et dégageait une inquiétante lumière verte, tandis qu'un quatrième, rouge, fumait et était entouré de barbelés.

-Où est Panson ? demanda Peeta.

Alors je remarquais son absence.

-Tu parles du satyre ? Il est sans doute allé voir Monsieur D. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va se faire enguirlander, en fait, parce que vous avez bien failli être décimés par le manticore à quelques pas des limites magiques de la colonie.

Je soupirais, trop lassé pour m'étonner de ce nouveau vocabulaire. J'en avais assez de ne comprendre que ce que l'on voulais bien m'expliquer, j'étais épuisé, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur une seule réplique de théâtre. Des bruits d'épées me parvinrent et je discernai une arène d'entraînement. Un homme… Non, un centaure. Je roulais des yeux, atterré.

-Cassandre…

Peeta se mordit la lèvre tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés et au corps d'étalon blanc s'approchait.

-Tu as manqué ta leçon, Tirésias, fit-il remarquer.

Notre accompagnateur haussa les épaules.

-Un manticore a attaqué en bas de la colline. Il a suivi ces deux jeunes et un satyre. Les autres sont en train de le maîtriser, et j'ai aidé à les soigner.

Le centaure posa sur lui un regard perçant.

-Je suppose que tu t'es précipité pour le faire.

Tirésias sourit, pas le moins du monde gêné.

-Le satyre -Panson, c'est ça ?- ne les as pas averti de ce qu'ils étaient.

-Des sangs-mêlés, soupirais-je.

Le regard du centaure vint sur moi, et il me dévisagea longuement.

-Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? me demanda-t-il.

Je secouais la tête, et Peeta prit la parole.

-Depuis hier, tout le monde semble nous désigner ainsi. Nous avons été attaqués par un satyre aux jambes d'ânes qui a enflammé un théâtre. Je me suis enfui de l'hôpital après une nouvelle altercation et j'ai appelé Cassandre. Panson m'a trouvé, et lorsque Cassandre est arrivé, il a décidé de nous mener tous deux ici. Nous l'avons suivi : nous voulions des réponses. Pourquoi sommes-nous sans cesse attaqués ? Pourquoi vois-je ces choses que nul ne semble voir ? Pourquoi nous appelle-t-on « sang-mêlé » ?

Le centaure esquissa un sourire triste.

-Ces interrogations, mon petit, ne sont que la surface de l'iceberg. Et il n'existe qu'une seule et même réponse à vos questions : votre identité. Vous êtes des demi-dieux.

Je braquais sur lui un regard brûlant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer ainsi, sur cette réplique indigne. Il se devait de développer.

-Les dieux grecs, ou leur forme romaine, se sont déplacés avec la civilisation, et le Mont Olympe se situe aujourd'hui au six-centième étage de l'Empire State Building. De tout temps, ils ont eu des relations avec les mortels et des enfants avec eux. Vous êtes des demi-dieux, et de forme grecque.

Tout prit soudain un sens et mon épuisement et mon agacement me quittèrent d'un coup. Je songeais à mon père. Ainsi, il n'avait pas abandonné ma mère comme un lâche, il avait simplement ses devoirs de dieu à remplir. Je regardai Peeta, qui tremblait légèrement. Je me souvins de sa confidence, quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait toujours su que le monde était différent de ce qu'il y paraissait.

-Attendez, lançais-je. Peeta pouvait voir les monstres, les créatures grecques ou romaines, mais pas moi. Il a vu avant moi la satyre-âne…

-Une empousaï, me corrigea Tyrésias. Tu devrais éviter d'utiliser cette formule devant un réel satyre.

Le centaure tourna la tête vers mon avis.

-Ainsi, tu es un des rares héros à voir parfaitement à travers la Brume. C'est un don exceptionnel, dont de rares mortels sont d'ordinaires dotés.

Peeta releva la tête avec espoir et soulagement. Ses yeux argentés brillaient.

-Je vais vous emmener voir notre directeur de colonie, Monsieur D, lança le centaure. Quant à toi, Tirésias, entraîne-toi donc jusqu'au déjeuner.

-Qui êtes vous ? demandais-je soudainement.

-Chiron.

J'entendis mon meilleur ami s'étrangler, et mes propres souvenirs me firent hoqueter. Chiron se contenta de sourire et de partir au pas vers les bungalows.

Ni Peeta ni moi ne décochâmes un mot tandis que nous avancions dans la colonie. Je me demandais quel était le dieu qui avait pu tomber amoureux de ma mère. Bien que magnifique femme, son tempérament orgueilleux et froid faisait d'elle une proie difficile pour les hommes… A vrai dire, à présent que je savais qu'elle avait été séduite par un dieu, il me paraissait évident qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais appartenir à quiconque qui soit inférieur à ce grade. Nous croisâmes quelques pensionnaires et je me demandais quel était leur parent divin.

-Voici la Grande Maison, nous annonça Chiron lorsque nous arrivâmes devant un gigantesque bâtiment blanc.

Nous le suivîmes toujours, anxieux et interrogateurs. Il frappa à une porte avant d'entrer. Un homme y jouait aux cartes en compagnie de deux satyres, dont Panson. Il avait les joues rouges, des boucles noires et portait une peau de léopard.

-Hum, Monsieur D. ? lança Chiron.

L'homme ne leva pas les yeux de son jeu.

-Oui, oui, bienvenue aux nouveaux héros, bla bla bla.

Je fus sur le point de m'insurger lorsque le centaure se râcla la gorge. Avec un soupir, Monsieur D. releva la tête vers nous. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se figea.

-Cassandre.

Interloqué, j'en oublais de m'agacer. Je ne lui avait pas même dit mon nom. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur moi, sauf celui du directeur, qui foudroyait à présent Panson.

-Tu ferais bien de sortir d'ici avant que je ne me souvienne que tu as failli le perdre, Panson.

Il me dévisagea, et je hoquetais lorsque je remarquais que ses prunelles, qui oscillaient entre le pourpre et le brun, étaient les répliques exactes des miennes.

-Moi, Dionysos, douzième olympien, revendique Cassandre Weiss comme mon fils, énonça-t-il clairement.

Je sentis une aura chaude m'entourer, et Peeta fixa le dessus de ma tête. Sans en avoir conscience, je m'avançais vers mon géniteur.

-Papa…

Je tombais sur le sol, m'inclinant, saluant celui qui m'avait donné le jour.

-Relève-toi donc, Cassandre, me dit-il.

J'obéis aussitôt. Il m'avait manqué, durant mon enfance. Chaque fois que ma mère allumait une cigarette alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, m'enfumant les poumons. Chaque heure de la journée où elle ne me regardait pas, où elle semblait regretter que je sois un autre que celui qu'elle voulait. Chaque moment où je la rendais fière et où elle m'enlaçait chaudement et m'embrasser. Je voulus m'avancer, le prendre dans mes bras, mais un nouveau raclement de gorge de Chiron m'en empêcha. Dionysos m'observait toujours.

-Je me demande d'où tu tiens ce goût vestimentaire pour le moins… étrange.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon pantalon blanc et bleu orné de lignes noires et grises, sur mon sous-pull aux manchez violettes et ma veste de cuir bleu, avant de regarder sa peau de léopard.

-Ta mère doit être folle d'inquiétude, me tança-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Elle est heureuse que je joue les héros.

Il me lança un regard inquisiteur et je me sentis intensément troublé.

-Mouais. Bon, tâches de ne pas te faire tuer, ça m'éviterai d'être endeuillé.

Je hochai la tête, et il porta son attention sur Peeta. Je ressentis immédiatement la différence. Il avait repris son jeu avec l'autre satyre, et ne fit aucun commentaire ni aucun conseil.

-Vous détestez franchement vos fonctions, en fait ? lâcha mon ami.

-Oh, intelligent, hein ? Franchement, Peter…

-Peeta.

-… pourquoi quitterais-je ce job de rêve ? Consigné dans un territoire magique, interdit d'alcool, obligé de veiller sur des _héros_ arrogants.

-Interdit d'alcool ? répétais-je, abasourdi.

Comment pouvait-on défendre au Dieu du Vin de boire ? Mon père haussa les sourcils.

-C'est comme si on m'interdisais de théâtre, déclarais-je.

-Je vois que tu es relativement bien éduqué, Cassandre.

Son compliment fit s'embraser mes joues alors que je me remémorais que le théâtre trouvait son origine dans la Grèce Antiques, avec les Dionysies, festivals bi-anuels de cinq jours chacun. Une vague de fierté déferla en moi. Le théâtre avait été créé en hommage à mon père.

-Zeus m'a puni pour avoir, hum, séduit une nymphe des bois, ce qu'il m'avait expressément défendu de faire. J'étais condamné à passer cent ans ici, mais après la seconde chute de Chronos, il a réduit mon exil à cinquante ans… d'ici une dizaine d'années, je serais libre, donc.

Une colère sourde m'envahit. Comment le maître du ciel avait-il osé punir mon père ? Zeus n'était pas connu pour sa chasteté, au contraire. Il avait même forniqué avec une vache, et certainement engendré des monstres. Je serrais les poings, et Chiron m'entraîna hors de la pièce. Une fois dehors, je fus incapable de prononcer un mot. J'avais rencontré mon père, dieu du vin, instigateur du théâtre, maître de la folie. Il m'avait regardé, m'avait complimenté, m'avait accordé de l'attention alors qu'il avait fait preuve de mépris à l'égard de Peeta.

-Chiron, tu veux que je les fasses visiter ?

Tirésias venait de nous rejoindre. Le centaure le toisa, et je devinai son exaspération.

-Soit. Mais je veux te voir à l'heure dans l'arène la prochaine fois.

Un sourire factice se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui nous fit signe de le suivre. Il nous fit nous arrêter devant le premier bungalow.

-Chaque dieu est à l'honner d'un Bungalow, et c'est là que nous dormons, en compagnie de nos frères et sœurs. Si vous n'êtes pas revendiqués d'ici ce soir, vous serez accueilli par les Hermès, puisqu'il est le dieu des voyageurs et des messagers. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'attendrez pas indéfiniment. Auparavant, le bungalow d'Hermès était plein à craquer car les dieux se fichaient pas mal de leur progéniture, mais un héros, Percy Jackson, leur a fait faire une promesse pour changer cette habitude il y a une vingtaine d'années.

-J'ai été revendiqué, fis-je savoir. Je suis le fils de Dyonisos.

-Monsieur D., notre directeur ? s'esclaffa le garçon. Tu seras dans le bungalow 12, je te le montrerais lorsqu'on passera devant. Il t'a bien accueilli ?

Je me hérissais et sentit mes paumes me brûler, comme toujours lorsque j'étais furieux. Tirésias parut sentir ma colère.

-Excuse-moi. Simplement, Monsieur D. se fiche pas mal de notre sort, d'habitude. Bien sûr, tous les dieux se comportent différement avec leurs enfants.

Je me tournais vers Peeta, qui avait désormais l'air morose. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Combien pauvre sont ceux qui n'ont point de patience, répétais-je.

-Trouve moi autre chose qu'Othello, grinça-t-il avec impatience.

-Etre revendiqué ou ne pas être revendiqué, telle est la question ? suggérais-je.

Il me lança un regard affligé. Je devinais qu'il se demandais quelle déesse avait pu tomber amoureuse de son père et lui briser le cœur à ce point. Je réalisais alors que tous les mythes que je connaissais devaient être réels. Ce qui signifiait que les dieux étaient cruels. Artémis avait rejeté l'une de ses chasseresses abusée par un homme. Poséidon avait empêché Ulysse de rentrer chez lui durant vingt-cinq ans. Apollon avait affublé le roi Midas d'oreilles d'ânes. Héra avait tué la mère de mon père par jalousie.

-Qui est ton parent divin ? s'enquit mon meileur ami à l'adresse de Tirésias.

Celui-ci secoua sa chevelure d'or.

-Apollon. Tu aurais pu le deviner, quand même. Je t'ai soigné !

-Oh. Oui. Pardonne-moi.

Tirésias lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ecoutes, ne te bile pas pour ça, d'accord ? Tu sauras qui est ton parent divin, même s'il te faut être patient. Les Hermès sont très sympas, et il vaut peut-être mieux que tu sois en compagnie de camarades, plutôt que seul dans un bungalow, non ?

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Tirésias sembla le prendre comme adressé pour lui mais haussa les épaules. Soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Une seconde plus tard, ses prunelles bleues revinrent mais ses pupilles avaient disparues.

-Oh, par les dieux ! jura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Peeta appela à l'aide, et en un éclair, un garçon aux cheveux noirs fut près de nous. Je réalisais qu'il s'agissait du même qui s'était rué sur le manticore avec une épée noir. Son air paniqué s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit le fils d'Apollon.

-Ah, ne nous inquiétez pas. Ca lui prend souvent –son père est le dieu des prophéties, et même si nous avons un oracle –elle s'appelle Rachel, vous la rencontrerez ce soir au feu de camp-, il arrive que Tirésias ait des visions. Au fait, je suis Nicky, fils d'Hadès.

Nous serrâmes sa main tendue et noire de suie. Il avait un percing au sourcil et portait des boucles d'oreilles en argent.

-Tu as eu le manticore ? demanda Peeta.

Nicky parut un instant déconcerté.

-Ah, oui. Je m'en suis chargé.

Tirésias revint à lui à ce moment là et vacilla. J'attrapais son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Merci…

Il me lança un regard étrange, et je vit avec soulagement que ses pupilles étaient revenues. Il frissona avant de nous entraîner vers les nouveaux bungalows.

Nous finîmes la visite juste avant midi par le bungalow de Dyonisos. Bordé de vignes, violet, vert, un petit potager de fraises poussait à droite. Tirésias poussa la porte.

-Après-toi, me fit-il en s'inclinant, moqueur.

J'entrais, suivi de Peeta. Sur un des rares lits, un adolescent était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine jardinier. En entendant la voix du fils d'Apollon, il releva la tête.

-Que veux-tu, Tirésias ? soupira-t-il et je dénotais une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-Te présenter ton demi-frère, rétorqua le garçon blond sans se formaliser. Cassandre, voici Samuel, le conseiller des Dyonisos, et également seul pensionnaire jusqu'à maintenant.

Samuel se leva d'un bond. Grand –j'aurais pourtant pensé que nous aurions hérité de la taille de notre père, mais nous étions tous deux des contradictions-, il avait en revanche des boucles noires, un visage mat, et les même yeux étranges.

-Hey ! Bienvenu au bungalow 12, Cassandre !

Je serrai sa main, une boule au ventre. Je n'avais pas imaginé que nous pourrions être plusieurs… Mais après tout, mieux valait ne pas être seul, comme l'avait fait remarquer Tirésias.

-Je te le laisse jusqu'au déjeuner ? proposa le fils d'Apollon. Je vais présenter Peeta aux Hermès, au cas où, il mangera avec eux de toutes façons. Rappelle-moi de te montrer les écuries aux pégases, cet après-midi. Oh, et il faudra que je vous emmène voir les Héphaïstos, vous aurez besoin d'une arme !

Il ressortit aussitôt, véritable tornade blonde ambulante. Je roulais des yeux.

-Est-il toujours comme ça ?

Samuel gonfla les joues.

-Hormis lorsque ses visions le perturbent. Il me saoûle, perso, mais c'est à toi de voir.

Puis il écarta les bras en direction de la salle et je la découvris. Peinte dans les même tons violets pâle que l'extérieur, des vignes grimpaient sur les murs, où poussaient les plus gros raisins que j'ai jamais vus. Tout indiquait que nous étions les enfants du dieu du vin…

-Rien sur le théâtre, ni la folie ? m'enquis-je.

Samuel me lança un regard étonné.

-Ce n'est pas ce que voient les gens en premier chez nous ni notre père, d'ordinaire.

Je m'incendiais mentalement d'être parti sans même prendre le soin d'emporter un recueil théâtral. Le bungalow ne comportait aucun livre, aucun costume, aucune note de metteur en scène accroché au mur. Autant aller directement en enfer.

-Ecoutes… Nous ne sommes que deux, et j'ai arrangé la déco un peu comme je le voulais –honnêtement, j'adore le jardinage, les fruits, l'œnologie, mais tu es libre d'ajouter ce que tu veux.

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissant.

-Dis moi qu'il y a une bibliothèque, avec un rayon théâtrale, quelque part, suppliais-je.

-Tu n'as pas de mal à lire ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et réalisais que le THDA et la dyslexie commune à Peeta et moi l'était peut-être à tous les demi-dieux.

-Ton hyperactivité te sauvera la vie lors d'un combat, expliqua mon demi-frère. Et tes yeux sont programmés pour lire le grec ancien. Tu devrais trouver de nombreuses tragédies.

Rasséréné, je m'assis sur un des lits, à l'opposé du sien. Inutile de s'entasser alors qu'on a de la place. Je pliais mes jambes en tailleurs.

-Alors… Est-ce qu'on est enfermés ici à jamais ?

-La plupart d'entre nous ne passent que l'été ici, mais tu peux choisir de rester l'année –préviens simplement, ou tu risques te de faire dévorer. Tu pourras sortir uniquement si on te confie une quête, ce qui se fait assez rare ces temps-ci, le monde est un peu ébranlé depuis une vingtaine d'années. Mais si tu veux te procurer des accessoires, demande donc aux Hermès. Ils ont un don surprenant pour nous obtenir ce qu'on veut.

-Je dois contacter ma mère, me rappelais-je.

Dionysos m'avait reproché de l'inquiéter.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit aux téléphone portables, mais tu peux envoyer un message Iris. Tiens !

Il me lança une pièce d'or. Je le remerciais, me sentant de nouveau épuisé par toutes les informations qui me tombaient dessus. Pourquoi avais-je suivi Panson, déjà ? Le bruit d'une concque résonna, et Samuel se leva, me tendant la main.

-Viens, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Ca fait beaucoup, hein ?

Son visage mat exprimait une profonde compassion, et je songeai qu'il n'était sans doute pas du genre à donner des ordres, ce qui était parfait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, sincèrement. Je vais te confier un truc. Je suis juif, à la base. Ma mère ne sait même pas qu'elle a enfanté un demi-dieu. Elle me laisse vivre ma vie, parce qu'elle est convaincue qu'autrement, je suis intenable. Tu aurais du voir ma tête le jour où on m'a annoncé que les dieux grecs existaient, ce qui signifiait que ma propre religion était sans doute désuète. Assez compliqué d'être forcé à se convertir.

Je me mordis la lèvre, sincérement désolé. L'ombre sur son visage passa et il retrouva son ancienne bonne humeur.

-Viens, petit frère. Je vais enfin pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un pendant mes repas. Crois moi, le silence, c'est bien les deux premiers soirs, mais c'est tout !

Au moins, j'allais pouvoir réciter mes répliques à voix haute.


	3. La Colonie succombe à la folie

**Bon, d'accord, vous ne l'attendiez plus…**

 **A ma décharge, j'ai beaucoup d'histoires en cours^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Ysalyne et à Lulu-folle pour leurs reviews qui m'ont encouragée à poster cette suite :D**

 **Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre où l'intrigue se lance !**

Je m'adaptais relativement rapidement à la colonie –une première pour un garçon comme moi qui passait rarement inaperçu. Déjà, Samuel m'obligea à troquer mes fringues uniques contre l'uniforme réglementaire, à savoir un T-Shirt orange qui régulait la température. Certes, ce dernier point consistait un sérieux avantage… excepté qu'il ne pleuvait jamais à la colonie. Et j'ai toujours détesté porter les même vêtements que les autres. Je me pliais néanmoins à la règle : la pensée d'être dévoré par des harpies ou de voir la colère de votre divin père s'abattre directement sur vous peut être _réellement_ persuasive. Le premier soir, je descendit sur la plage, m'agenouillais près de l'océan, et lançais la drachme donnée par mon demi-frère.

-Heidi Weiss, dis-je.

L'eau se souleva et je pus voir le visage de ma mère, occupée à remplir un lave-vaisselle. En entendant l'étrange bruit produit par son évier de cuisiner, elle se retourna.

-Cassandre ! Où es-tu donc ?

-Près de mon père.

Son visage se ferma et elle attrapa une cigarette dans un cendrier.

-Peux-tu imaginer la peur que tu m'as faite, mon enfant ?

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier sans doute brouillé par l'océan.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la vérité ?

-Es-tu aussi idiot ? Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je voulais te garder près de moi.

Une sincérité désespérée perçait de sa voix, et je me sentis aussitôt coupable.

-Je suis désolé, marmonnais-je.

Nous nous dévisageâmes l'espace d'un instant.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas à chercher une nouvelle école, la narguais-je.

Elle sursauta et reposa son objet de mort à sa place.

-Tu ne vas pas rester là-bas toute l'année ?

-Je… Ma place est ici, il me semble.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Le théâtre ne te manquera-t-il pas ?

Un poignard s'enfonça dans mon cœur, et mon pouls s'accéléra comme celui d'un junkie en manque. Je ressentais déjà le besoin de jouer dans mes veines.

-Puis-je vraiment concilier les deux ?

Si la réponse était négative, malgré tout, je risquais fort de me laisser dépérir. Ma mère recracha un dernier souffle de fumée.

-Je sais d'expérience que ce genre de messages-Iris n'est pas infini. Je vais t'envoyer une proposition par courrier, Cassandre, et j'attendrais ta réponse sur n'importe quelle forme.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je reconnaissais-là la femme d'affaire qu'elle était. L'eau retomba parmis l'écume et je soupirai. Dyonisos avait eu raison, elle s'était inquiétée, à sa façon.

-Tu manques le feu de camp, lança une voix enjouée et narquoise. Tu peux en dire autant, je te l'accorde. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Peeta, cela dit. Il aura besoin de toi, car je pense que sa mère ne le revendiquera pas ce soir. Elle est probablement occupée –c'est quelque chose auquel il faut nous habituer, avec nos parents divins !

Je suppose que j'avais eu de la chance que Dyonisos me reconnaisse immédiatement comme son fils. Je me levais, près à rejoindre mon meilleur ami, lorsque Tirésias m'attrapa par mon bras nu pour me retenir.

-C'est un nom très significatif que tu portes, Cassandre.

Il prononça mon prénom d'une voix caressante qui me fit frissonner.

-Tu aurais pu être un fils d'Apollon –je te prie de ne jamais répéter cela à notre directeur, je tiens à ma forme humaine.

-C'est un nom de fille, soupirais-je.

Il entremêla ses doigts dans mes boucles blondes.

-La première Cassandre avait le don de voir l'avenir, mais mon père l'a maudite, et nul ne la crut jamais. Le peuple grec fut persuadé qu'elle apportait la mauvaise fortune, et elle fut rejetée de tous.

Pour la première fois, je réalisais que ma mère n'avait peut-être pas refusé de changer mon nom parce qu'elle désirais une fille, mais parce qu'elle lui apportait la signification d'une partie de mes origines.

-Cassandre était également l'un des amis proches d'Alexandre le Grand… Un homme, celui là.

Il haussa ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, mais l'effet n'était pas le même alors qu'il était privé de la bénédiction du soleil. Je me remémorais l'étrangeté de ses yeux sans pupilles et priais pour qu'il n'ait pas de nouvelle vision. Il me relâcha finalement.

-Vas. Ton ami t'attends.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Et toi ? N'es-tu pas le conseiller des Apollons ? Ne devrais-tu pas diriger les chants ?

-Oh… Mes frères et sœurs se débrouillent très bien sans moi, et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Et si je décrète que je n'obéis à aucun ordre ?

Il éclata d'un rire chaleureux, rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Eh bien, reste donc, puisque tu le souhaites ! Mais ton ami en sera peiné.

Je soupirais et quittais cet étrange garçon sans un mot de plus.

Peeta ne fut effectivement pas revendiqué le premier soir, mais les Hermès lui assurèrent que cela viendrait, et qu'ils l'accueillaient avec plaisir. Ils mirent tout en œuvre pour le distraire. Je dois reconnaître qu'ils étaient amicaux. Ils accueillirent sans sourciller ma demande de me fournir un masque de théâtre.

-On nous demande plutôt des canettes de coca, d'ordinaire, reconnut Sandy, l'un des pensionnaire les plus anciens.

Je braquais sur lui mes yeux de vin écarquillés.

-A quoi bon, puisque les verres se remplissent de la boisson demandée ?

A condition qu'elle ne comporte pas d'alcool, mais je préférais oublier cet aspect de peur d'attiser ma colère envers le Seigneur du Ciel. Sandy secoua la tête, affligé.

-Mec, des canettes ! Ca n'a pas du tout le même goût qu'un liquide magique dans un verre !

Je le laissais à ses fantasmes et lui rendit le service demandé en échange. Il me le fournit deux jours plus tard, et je l'accrochais dans la partie du Bungalow qui était pour le moment mienne lorsque Samuel rentra. Il était trempé de sueur et empestait le crottin, et je devinai qu'il venait d'assister à une leçon d'équitation sur les pégases noirs de la colonie. Il enleva son T-shirt, puis braqua son regard sur le masque.

-C'est bizarre, commenta-t-il.

Je regardais mon objet fétiche, puis fronçais les sourcils. Mon aîné s'assit sur le lit.

-Je pensais que les enfants des bungalows avaient forcément des points communs. Tous les enfants d'Athéna sont blonds aux yeux gris, tous les Héphaïstos ont les mains calleuses et fabriquent et travaillent le feu avec excellence.

Je haussais les épaules. Etre singulier ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça.

-Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? me demanda soudain mon frère.

Je m'étranglais.

-En plus d'être dyslexique et hyperactif ?

Il hocha la tête sans se rendre compte qu'il venait grandement de me perturber. Certes, j'avais vu une gamine faire des tourbillons dans l'eau, et assisté à une démonstration des talents d'Aphrodite que je préférais oublier, mais à part ça...

-Je suppose que je suis un très grand connaisseur en vin, répondis-je.

-Réellement ?

Il parut intéressé, voire soulagé.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais bu, rétorquais-je.

Pas que j'ai jamais été tenté, mais je me suis toujours abstenu, particulièrement à cause de ma mère. Peeta disait qu'elle était imbue d'elle même, et que cette sonorité expliquais que je refuse de succomber à l'emprise de l'alcool. Je ne prêtais que peu attention à ses analyses. Samuel frappa ses cuisses et se releva.

-Ecoutes, Cassandre...

Il pointa le doigts vers les vignes, et une grappe de raisin minuscule grossit et murit soudainement. Il tendit un bras, et les feuilles d'une autre vignes s'étendirent pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses muscles. Je devais avoir l'air d'une carpe.

-Je ne sais pas faire ça, déclarais-je.

-Essaie.

Peu convaincu, je tendis la main vers une grappe et lui ordonnait mentalement de venir s'enrouler près de moi tout en me sentant parfaitement idiot. La grappe bougea légèrement il me semble, mais ne m'obéit pas plus.

-Donc je suis sans pouvoirs ?

Je me sentais légèrement vexé.

-Non, répondit Samuel. ce ne sont sans doute pas les même que les miens... Tu as déjà rencontré des monstres ? Comment réagissais-tu, instinctivement ?

Je réfléchis. Je fonçais, bien sûr, mains tendues, et ils finissaient toujours hors d'état de nuire sans que j'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mes mains devinrent de nouveau brûlantes, comme chaque fois que je m'insurgeais.

-Je vais prendre une douche, lança mon conseiller. Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras.

Et il me laissa seul avec mes élucubrations et questions. Je gonflai les joues et m'assit sur mon lit, dans l'espoir de faire une sieste. Je venais de passer la matinée à dos de cheval -comme mon aîné y avait passé l'après-midi-, et Chiron m'avait ensuite fait découvrir l'escalade. Essayez donc de grimper lorsque des jets de fumée et des coulées de lave menacent de vous réduire en cendres. Malgré tout, j'avais été exalté... Mais ce n'était apparemment pas dans les plans de Tirésias de me laisser végéter.

-Lèves-toi ! Il est temps que Peeta et toi ayez votre propre arme.

Je levai un sourcil et l'observai longuement. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Je le suivis jusqu'au bungalow 9, où je retrouvais mon meilleur ami, dont la joue était entaillée. Je devinai qu'il avait gagné cette blessure en s'entraînant au combat à l'épée. Il avait toujours l'air renfermé, et je ne savais plus comment le réconforter.

-Ta mère cherche peut-être à te mettre à l'épreuve. A estimer ta patience, ou à t'infliger cette attente pour que tu découvre toi-même qui tu es, soufflais-je à son oreille alors que nous entrâmes dans l'antre des Héphaïstos.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux et je lui adressai un sourire encourageant. Une porte secrète s'ouvrit sur une cache d'armes. Tirésias s'inclina, nous permettant de passer devant lui, puis adressa un clin d'œil à une des demi-déesse.

-Choississez l'arme que vous sentez le mieux.

Peeta lui lança un regard en coin. Je contemplais l'assortiment d'objets de mort avec répugnance. En guise d'exemple, Tirésias attrapa le poignet de mon ami, lui ferma les yeux de sa main libre, et le guida à travers la pièce. Derrière nous, leur conseillère les observais, les sourcils froncés.

-Pas très éthique, commenta-t-elle. Pas que je sois pas habituée à cet énergumène, mais je choisirais jamais une arme comme ça. J'autoriserai pas non plus mes protégés à le faire.

-Alors _pourquoi_ le laisses-tu mener l'expérience sur Peeta ? m'indignais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est Tirésias. Il fait flipper, mais il fait tout à l'intuition, et on s'attire plus d'ennuis si on ne l'écoute pas.

Je vis mon meilleur ami approcher sa main d'un arc, mais le conseiller des Apollon la lui frappa.

-Je croyais que je devais me laisser guider.

-Tu es trop cérébral. Laisses-toi faire.

Ils se redressèrent ensuite d'un même mouvement, et je vis un objet fin briller. La responsable du bungalow 9 grimaça.

-Mauvais, ça, marmonna-t-elle.

-Connais-tu toutes les armes ? m'enquis-je.

-J'ai forgé celle-là. Peeta, fais attention.

On aurait dit un coupe-papier. Elle laissa les deux garçons s'approcher, avant d'obliger mon ami à tourner et retourner l'objet. Une surface brillait plus que l'autre.

-Double lame, bronze céleste et acier. Peut tuer mortels et monstres. En gros, c'est une lame interdite. Te vantes pas, et ne le racontes à personne, pigé ? Pareil, fils de Dyonisos. Tirésias, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, avant de me tendre la main. Je partis à l'opposé de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui me convienne. Un accessoire, qui collerait le mieux à mon rôle. Mon choix se porta sur un poignard tranchant, relativement lourd au premier abord mais qui semblait être un prolongement de ma main et sur lesquels mes doigts se refermaient aisément. Une devise grecque était gravée sur le côté.

-Parfait, lança la conseillère.

Tirésias fronça les sourcils lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à l'air libre et en sueur.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

-C'est de mon jugement avoir mauvaise estime, que douter si j'approuve un choix si légitime, rétorquais-je.

-De la poésie ? s'enquit-il, ayant reconnu les rimes et alexandrins.

Je me souvins que son père était également dieu de la poésie, mais restais affligé par son inculture. Peeta secoua la tête.

-Non, du théâtre. Ca ne sera jamais autre chose, je le crains. Je ne connaissais pas celle-là.

-Molière.

-Pourquoi cet empressement à nous faire prendre les armes ? demanda mon meilleur ami en se tournant vers l'étrange fils solaire.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, regardant fixement un point inintéressant devant lui.

Les paroles de Samuel à propos de mes pouvoirs me hantaient, et je ne cessais de guetter le moindre signe pouvant m'indiquer leur nature. Je revins brusquement à la réalité –à savoir le feu de camp- lorsque les murmures autour de moi se turent. J'ouvris les yeux à temps pour voir une chouette flotter au dessus des cheveux blonds cendrés de mon meilleur ami. L'ensemble des pensionnaires se leva puis posa un genou à terre.

-Bienvenue à toi, Peeta McKenny, fils d'Athéna.

Le feu avait pris une teinte magnifique, et se reflétait dans les yeux étincelants de mon meilleur ami. Dès que je le pus, je l'enlaçai.

-Que t'avais-je dis ? Elle t'a revendiqué !

-Athéna, souffla-t-il. Déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière.

Je laissais la place à ses frères et sœurs, et regagnais mon bungalow, fou de joie pour lui. Il allait redevenir joyeux. Je caressais mon masque théâtral, m'allongeais sur le lit et m'endormis. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je ne vis rien d'autre qu'une terre désolée.

-Qu'attends-tu ?

-Calme toi, répondis une voix étrangement familière. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de pouvoir. Tu devrais réellement apprendre à être moins impulsif.

-Souviens toi à qui tu t'adresses ! tonna l'autre d'une voix puissante.

Je voulus me retourner mais ne pouvais détacher mon regard de vin de la terre désertique. La voix familière murmura des excuses. Ma vision se modifia brutalement. Dans une grande chambre ensoleillée, où le vent faisait se mouvoir les rideaux à travers les fenêtres entrouvertes, une belle femme blonde dans une robe immaculée était allongée sur un lit magnifique. Sa porte s'ouvrit, et elle se redressa, avant de se détendre en voyant rentrer un homme séduisant au regard d'acier.

-Es-tu fou ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nul ne pourra me tenir éloigné de toi, répondit-il.

Il s'assit au bord de sa couche et elle vint poser son menton sur son épaule.

-Et certainement pas moi. Sais-tu que mes sœurs désapprouvent ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tiens-tu compte de leur opinion ?

Elle embrassa son cou.

-Jamais.

Il se laissa renverser sur le lit, et je me fis l'impression d'un voyeur. Profondément mal à l'aise, je cherchais une porte de sortie.

-Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Jamais je n'ai aimé plus que toi. Je t'accorderais tout ce que tu me demandes, je t'en fais la promesse sur le styx.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et fit glisser un pan de sa robe blanche sur son bras. Je me réveillai en sursaut, profondément déboussolé.

Je décidais de me rendre dans le bâtiment réservé aux enfants de Morphée afin de tirer cette affaire au clair. Un gamin à l'air endormi m'accueillit en baillant. Je lui exposais mes troubles et il éclata de rire. Mes mains s'échauffèrent.

-C'est normal, Caassssanndrre. Tous les demi-dieux font des rêves perturbants, et réels. Par exemple, je ne cesse… excuse moi, je ne cesse de rêver d'un palais de brume verte… Ce n'est pas un de mes fantasmes, pourtant… Oui, un palaaaaaais. Oh, et aussi… Hmf, excuse moi, mais je vais dormir, d'accord ?

Sans que je puisse donner mon consentement, il s'effondra sur le sol matelassé. Consciencieux, je rabattis une couverture sur lui avant de le laisser à ses puissants sommeils prémonitoires. J'avais ma réponse, à présent, mais je n'en étais pas rassuré pour autant. Cette vision désertique et horrifique me hantait, me terrifiait, m'horrifiait. Je décidais d'en parler avec Peeta, lorsque ses frères et sœurs auraient fini de lui enseigner les bases des plans guerriers les plus communs. Je me dirigeais vers l'arène, espérant apprendre à manier mon poignard. Un cri me fit tourner la tête en direction de la plage, et je me remémorais comment les pensionnaires étaient venus à notre secours lorsque nous avions approché de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Nous étions une troupe. Je serrais mon poignard –j'avais pris l'habitude de le glisser dans la ceinture de mon uniforme- et courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Le sport –football, rugby, soccker…- n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais pratiquer, mais être sur un plateau peut demander _beaucoup_ d'endurance. J'arrivais à peine essouflé. Une créature et un homme à l'air familier menaçaient une petite fille tombée sur le sable. Elle tendait la main vers l'eau désespérément, l'air affolée. Mes jointures devaient être livides tant mes poings me faisaient mal. Je bondis à sa rescousse.

-Oh, regardes donc qui voilà, grinça la créature en déployant d'immondes ailes. Fils de Dyonisos, c'est ça ? Tu empestes le vin !

-C'est toujours mieux que la mort, grognais-je.

Son odeur putride me prenait à la gorge.

-Prends-garde, sang-mêlé !

Je détestais toujours la façon dont ils prononçaient le mot. J'avais la désagréable impression de me faire insulter.

-Cassandre, s'il te plaît, gémit la petite fille.

Elle essayait de se relever mais, au vu de l'angle de sa jambe, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas rendue inconsciente par la douleur. Je la connaissais de vue, parce qu'elle était la seule enfant de Poséidon à la Colonie, et la plus jeune des pensionnaires –elle n'avait pas sept ans. Je lançais mon poignard droit sur le torse de la créature qui ne s'y attendait plus. Elle explosa avec un glapissement, et je fonçais vers l'homme. Une pluie de flèches s'abattait déjà sur lui –les Apollons, et les pensionnaires les plus doués à l'arc. Mais elles le traversèrent comme si de rien n'était. Je hoquetais de surprise alors qu'il se penchait sur Océane, prêt à l'étrangler. Je glissais vers lui sans prendre le temps de récupérer mon arme, les mains douloureuses à m'en rendre fou. Nous roulâmes au sol, emportés par les flots contrôlés par la petite fille. Crachant l'écume, ivre de rage, nauséeux à cause du sel, je le repoussais. Il voulut m'enserrer la gorge et je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'espérais qu'Océane se rappellerais vite que je n'étais pas comme elle. Je tendis les mains et les posais sur son visage pour le repousser. Aussitôt, mon esprit s'enflamma et je revis la terre désertique de mes rêves alors que le feu brûlait au loin, se rapprochant, me dévorant. Les flammes léchaient mon corps. Je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, priant pour que ma souffrance s'arrête. Un poids tomba sur moi et la pression sur ma gorge se relâcha. Les images se dissipèrent et je discernai la silhouette de Peeta, qui contemplait son coupe-papier, stupéfait.

-Cassandre ? demanda Sandy.

Il était blanc. Je repoussais le cadavre de l'homme pour me retourner sur le sable et me rendre compte que tous les pensionnaires étaient réunis. Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, Peeta s'agenouilla près de moi.

-Par les dieux, que vient-il de se passer ?

-Cassandre, je suis désolée ! s'exclama la voix fluette d'Océane.

Mon meilleur ami retira son T-shirt orange pour me le poser sur mes épaules trempées. Je ne pus répondre, sous le choc de ce que j'avais entrevu. L'un des pensionnaires s'approcha pour examiner mon ancien bourreau.

-Humain, déclara-t-il à Chiron, qui venait de s'approcher.

Peeta m'aida à me relever et je crachais une gerbe d'eau.

-Il n'a pas pu t'attaquer, Cassandre, déclara le centaure d'un air grave.

Je frémis, et regardais mes mains. Elles ne brûlaient plus, à présent, mais elles m'avaient paru chauffées à blanc.

-Je…

Mon ami me soutint jusqu'à la lisière de la plage, lorsqu'une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante sortit du lot. Ses yeux prirent une étrange teinte fluorescente.

- _Nés différemment, trois Héros aux cheveux d'or_

 _S'en iront rechercher le coupable qui fut mort_

 _Revanche sera prise sur le plus jeune des dieux_

 _Souffrance sera sentie dans le royaume sans cieux_

 _Un traître, sans surprise, sera percé à jour_

 _Et malgré le succès, des autres viendra le tour_

Elle s'effondra, et Tirésias et un Déméter la rattrapèrent aussitôt. Les autres pensionnaires échangèrent des regards gênés avant de commencer à discuter entre eux.

-Nous devons découvrir comment ils ont pu percer les défenses de la Colonie, dit Chiron, revenu près de nous.

Son regard grave me transperçait. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de mes mains. Pris de tremblement incontrôlables, je voulus demander à voir mon père, mais je doutais qu'il fut heureux de me recevoir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Tous devaient penser que j'avais cédé à la panique, mais je savais ce qu'il en était. J'avais provoqué ces images dans nos têtes. J'avais embrasé nos deux esprits. J'avais hérité du mauvais côté de Dyonisos. Je ne contrôlais pas les plantes et le vin, mais la folie.


End file.
